Meet The Coopers: Meet The Monroe's
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: You meant the Cooper's , the In-Laws, and now meet Sonny's loud, strict Italian family. Through the ups and downs of mishaps and love finally comes the best prize of all. Maybe a wedding and yes finally the baby. Please Read and Review:D
1. Chapter 1

Chad's POV

Yeah, who would wanna be in the heat of California when you can be stuck in Wisconsin for a week with your 6 and half month pregnant fiancee. Well I didn't exactly wanna spend my first week in June here, but she insisted i'd meet her family before she popped that sucker out. We'll I chose to stay in a hotel instead of staying with her family. I hate strangers in my house like when the carpet cleaners come. Well shes busy in front of the mirror in the bathroom making sure she looked fine in a plain lilac sundress and plain white gladiator sandals.

In my opinion, she looks fine pregnant other then here swollen ankles and giant egg in the middle of her stomach, but shes still that hot, sexy 16 year old I met 5 years ago. Well as she pees for the eight- hundredth time, I throw on a plain peach polo and khakis. I slip on some plain white sneakers and knock gently on the door to see if shes ready.

"Babe, ready to go", I ask sweetly. She sighs and comes out with a frown.

"I'm fat", she says wrapping her arms around me. I shake my head and kiss the top of hers.

"Sonny, you look so hot right now you don't understand". She shrugged away and walked out of the room down to the parking lot. I begin running after her quickly to figure out her problem. " Hun, whats wrong", I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Your giving me compliments to make me feel better". I nod. " Well stop it", she snaps, " I know your lying so just stop putting on this act". Bipolar much? I go to open up the passenger door of our SUV and she goes to the back immediately. I shake my head and get in to begin driving to the Monroe's home.

"Your parents are gonna be pretty upset when they see you in the backseat. Then they'll yell at me, just saying". She begins thinking quietly with one hand on her ever-growing belly. She taps here fingers along the top of her bulge before quickly unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Pull over", she exclaims. I grin and she hops out to jump in the front seat with me. " Sorry baby. Love you", she whispers pecking my cheek.

"Love you even more", I say giving her a kiss on the lips.

**Well, that's the preview for the 3****rd**** story in The Meet My Parents saga. I've been busy working on my other story on Wattpad and practicing my song for an audition for Annie. So if you wanna read my story on Wattpad its called The FLIRT Series.**

**Love, Emma Grassina**


	2. Chapter 2

So as soon as we got out and began walking Sonny stops me and rolls her big brown eyes.

"Babe, just a teensy, weensy warning. My grandmother, grandfather, and my aunt are Italian. Whatever you do. Don't talk to them".

Late notice? Ya, think?

So we began walking to the huge peacock blue Victorian home and Sonny is quickening her speed to get to her family. I kind of just stuff my hands in my pockets and look at my converse. We'll the horror and family gathering started as soon as we got in.

The door opened just a creak to show her family all sitting around a huge living room.

"Aye", her family yells making my eyes widen. Then they start coming over to attack us with love. Then I realize how Italian they are.

"Sonny!Molto tempo non ci vediamo!La tua enorme! Quantimesi insieme", her Grandmother shouts in her face, then she engulfs her in a hug.

"Aye! Come diavolo stai facendo ragazzi"! What the hell are they saying? I just lean in the door way and watch the love of my life being squished. I feel horrible for mini Coop right now.

Then every one quiets down and faces me. I want to just grab Sonny then run at this point. But they all stare. Sonny just covers her mouth from giggling. Then the fireworks of gathering start again.

Sonny's creepy old grandfather comes over examining me from head-to-toe. He has a melon head with gray hair poking out and a huge disgusting brown mole on his head. His one eye is wide open while the other is slanted. He's wearing a white dress shirt with suspenders pulling up his giant slacks. His back is arched over as he leans on a cane.

Her grandmother is dressed in a floral print sleeveless dress with a gray sweater with many holes. Her gray hair is set in pink curlers and she wears fuzzy pink slippers.

Well they all sit around and talk so I go to the only person I know. Ms. Monroe.

"Hey Ms. M", I say giving her a hug. She grins and squeezes back.

"Can't understand them? Neither can I", she says leaning against the olive green wall.

"I thought their your parents", I ask raising an eyebrow.

"They told us to learn english. So we did and forget Italian".

I nod my head and we continue to talk about the baby, Sonny, and wedding plans. Then Sonny comes over excitedly clapping her hands.

"Do you wanna see upstairs", she asked holding my hands.

As much as I find this torture, I answer yes and she drags me up a narrow staircase, then down a hall to a small pink room.

"What's this", I ask looking around.

All that's there is a frilly pink bed with cow stuffed animals all over it with a white headboard. Then there's a white vanity and pink window seat. But in the midst of it all, hanging above the bed on the wall is a Mack Falls poster with my giant head. Sonny's room.

She just blushes before going to sit on her bed holding her little cow petting it. So as the best guy that I am I rub her back and I make her smile. So then one thing leads to another and then we're making out before her Grandfather walks in.

"Get", he says narrowing his eyes at me. So i'm in total shock with my hands up like i'm a deer in headlights but then he repeats.

"Get the hell out", he says in a thick accent. I don't know what to do so I just get up and run.

"The Italian fathers are very strict. You see, fathers don't allow men upstairs till they're married to they're daughters. Sonny's dad knocked me up when my father wasn't home. When he did come home, he had a tazer. Then he threatened that if anyone else dared to go upstairs they'd be tazed".

See, now I have to stay outside because i'm banned from the Monroe household till Sonny and I wed. That's gonna be in a long time. She's already pregnant, does he think i'll implant another sucker in there? Well i'm not because that only happens in rare cases. And if that happened to us every time we did it we'd be the next Brad and Angelina.

Now Ms. Monroe's telling me how crazy her own father is. So I act like i'm listening until I hear the porch door open and Sonny wobbles out then sits with me.

"Almost ready to go", I ask putting a protective arm around her. She yawns then nods. God, i'm not getting anything tonight.


End file.
